Melissa Raccoon
Melissa Raccoon is one of the show's main protagonists and the very beautiful wife of Ralph Raccoon. Personality Melissa Raccoon is definitely a career woman. She moved to the Evergreen Forest to be with her husband Ralph. Her hard work as an award winning photographer helped make the local paper, The Evergreen Standard, the success that it is today! She is involved in all of the day to day running of the paper and she manages the Raccoondominium as well! Bert, the ever-present houseguest, adds to her daily frustrations, and his antics keeps her on her toes! But Melissa knows Bert's secret weakness - peanut butter pizza! Despite her beauty, Melissa plays a mean game of hockey - sometimes to Ralph and Bert's chagrin! Appearances Melissa has appeared in all four specials (albeit archive footage in The Raccoons: Let's Dance!) and all 60 episodes of the television series, and has had speaking roles in all but six episodes (The Prism of Zenda!, Mom's the Word!, Second Chance!, Endless Summer!, Easy Money! and Black Belt Bentley!) Relationships Ralph Raccoon Ralph is Melissa's husband. They both knew each other (as well as Bert and Cedric) when they were kids in Elementary School however other sources from "The Sky's the Limit!" claims that Melissa first met Ralph when he spilled coffee on her (meaning there may have been a gap during their life when they didn't see each other), Ralph vaguely remembered it being Mocha Java. As with Bert, Ralph's antics keeps Melissa on her toes, he can aggravate her at times! (The Sky's the Limit!, The Headline Hunter!) but ultimately she loves him from the bottom of her heart and she could never part with him. Bert Raccoon Bert has always been a good friend of Melissa's, ever since they were children. Bert's antics keeps her on her toes, sometimes he can annoy her, but other times his antics do get on her good side and can sometimes even make her laugh just by being well... Bert. She's always there to cheer him up and to remind him he's always a good guy and that he's good at heart, if Bert ever is in a serious flunk, you can always count on Melissa to cheer him up. Cedric Sneer Cedric, like Bert and Ralph, grew up with Melissa. While not the closest of interactions in the series, both care about each other and value each other's friendship. Sophia Tutu Sophia is Melissa's best friend (Like Cedric is Bert's), whenever the boys land themselves in trouble, you can count on these two to save their bacon. She also likes a good laugh with Sophia too, from scaring the pigs at the haunted house, to even laughing about a simple can of beans, these two always show their friends to the end. Nicole Raccoon Nicole is Melissa's lovely sister-in-law. Lisa Raccoon Lisa is Melissa's gorgeous niece. Voices *Rita Coolidge (1980-1981) *Dottie West (1983) *Linda Feige (1985-1986) *Susan Roman (1987-1991) *Joanne Leveille (French version) Gallery How Romantic!.jpg|Melissa adores romance! agoodlaugh.png|Melissa having a giggle Melissa 2.jpg|Maid Marian Melissa gives Cyril a wink Melissa 19.jpg|Listening carefully Melissa 16.jpg|Melissa is angry 69E60072-A515-4402-A249-D8BA017EC557.png|Melissa is still angry 48AC6141-2732-4338-A6AE-5042FBE24EFE.png|Jealousy Melissa Melissa 3.jpg|Bemused Melissa BD950D3B-3E26-4FB2-B61B-1F71941FE775.jpeg|Melissa on the phone 187E672A-AC2E-4A1D-B3DE-CE855856D6F2.png Melissa 15.jpg|Baseball manager Melissa 4EA840B5-8CE3-489A-97E4-698869873079.jpeg Melissa 4.jpg|Spelunker Melissa! I Got The Stockings.jpg|I've got our stockings! Melissa 22.jpg|Melissa being her usual cheerful self Melissa 5.jpg|Melissa offering flowers-aren't they pretty? Melissa 7.jpg|Melissa wishes for one of Bert's peanut butter sandwiches Melissa 8.jpg|Melissa is confused My Last Edition....jpg|Melissa is very depressed Melissa 24.jpg|Melissa's got determination! Melissa 13.jpg|Desperately trying to lift a tree FC4B12D0-7F29-4ADC-A6F9-494DB563CF46.jpeg|Playin' her keytar What Have I Gotten Myself Into.jpg|I've created a monster... Melissa 10.jpg|Such an angel! Melissa 21.jpg|Pilot Melissa! Melissa 20.jpg|"DON'T DO THIS, RALPH!" Melissa 11.jpg|Sitting depressed at the Blue Spruce Cafe bar saycheese.png|Melissa wants to remember your visit to her page with a photo. Say cheese! KidMelissa.PNG|Young Melissa fishing A Little Hard On Him.jpg|Melissa wants to forgive Ralph All I Have Is Talent.jpg|Encouraging Bert Get Off Our Lake!.jpg|Melissa and Bert standing up for Evergreen Lake I've Lost My Appetite.jpg|Feeling sad Let's Find Out How Our Big Tough Guys Are Doing.jpg|Melissa and Sophia share a good laugh together So Good To See You.jpg|Melissa reunites with her former lover, Troy Troy Malone 6.jpg|Troy and Melissa at the costume ball Look Out Melissa!.jpg|Melissa has a near-death experience! And almost had a very bad haircut! Ralph and Melissa 2.jpg|Husband and wife overjoyed at their hockey victory Ralph and Melissa 3.jpg|Melissa gives her husband a supportive hug Ralph and Melissa 4.jpg|Another loving hug Melissa The Cultured Raccoon.jpg|Melissa loves ballet! Melissa, The Monster Photographer.jpg|Melissa can't believe what she's just taken a picture of! My Feminine Wiles....jpg|"Let me try my feminine wiles!" Clumsy Ralph.jpg|Her husband is all tied up! Jackass Ralph.jpg|Her husband is being a jerk towards Melissa Ralph and Melissa 8.jpg|Ralph tries to be supportive of Melissa A Kiss Goodbye.jpg|Receiving a kiss from her hubby Ralph and Melissa 11.jpg|Flirting with his wife Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Melissa in her nightgown Ralph Is Not Amused.jpg|Her husband is not exactly amused, is he? TheChristmasRaccoons2.jpg|Melissa and her husband are planning for Christmas Shock and Outrage.jpg|Her husband is outraged by the news Melissa_and_ralph.jpg|Melissa with Ralph DC914B39-831C-411B-903B-05FAEC0802C6.png|Melissa and Ralph as kids Welcome Home, Melissa!.jpg|Her husband greets Melissa Mw-ralph melissa-small.gif|Melissa and Ralph holding hands My Hero!.jpg|You're my hero, Ralph! Young Love.jpg|Young Melissa playfully teasing her future husband 22810CE4-AC01-40F7-B89E-023305BBC514.png 64288EE0-8E40-4A38-AAAD-D2F904750842.png Goodbye My Love....jpg|Melissa and Ralph share a kiss goodbye Hang On For Your Life.png|Melissa and Ralph hang on for dear life! 8D2D36E6-1CBF-4227-88F3-1C4E2AE758D7.jpeg|Melissa and Ralph having a baby Hanging Up The Mistletoe.jpg|Melissa watches admiringly as Ralph hangs up the mistletoe Here's Lookin' At You, Kid!.jpg|Melissa is amused by her husband's silly joke C3B65F04-E793-46E4-8204-7E501B8F3B83.png Hoedown.jpg|Cowgirl Melissa and her cowboy What A Guy.jpg|Ralph and Melissa dressed up in costumes Oh, Ralph.jpg|Melissa is touched by her husband's support Ralph and Melissa 9.jpg|Smooch! I'm So Glad!.jpg|Melissa is glad to be home again Bert and the gang.gif|Bert, Melissa, Broo, and Schaeffer Say Something, Cedric!.jpg|Melissa tries to revive Cedric Scaredy Raccoon.jpg|"Boo!" 7F549171-BDF0-4FF8-A6E3-A7056E36D483.png|Melissa and Bert (1) All I Have Is Talent.jpg|Melissa and Bert (2) 94BA9576-1872-4C6C-BC82-C2BDB9EA61B2.png TheChristmasRaccoons3.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (1) Christms.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (2) TheChristmasRaccoons5.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (3) Inattentive Bert.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (4) Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (1) We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (2) Table-coldfeet.png|Melissa and Ingrid Everything's Wrong!.jpg A Job For Me!.jpg 616B250F-9B5D-4DCF-9C70-E6037440FCF0.png|Bentley and Melissa 006.jpg|Bentley, Lisa, Melissa, and Ralph Oh, The Places You'll Go!.jpg|Sophia tries encourage to her friend, Melissa Intervention.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Melissa, Sophia and Cedric 195BADA9-820A-4A99-8812-C7CFD20B5BAF.png|Bert, Melissa, Ralph, and Broo Melissa's Romantic Advice.jpg|Offering Lady Baden-Baden advice More Important Things Than Photographs.jpg|Standing up for what she believes in Outside Sneer Fortress.jpg|Schaeffer, Ralph, Melissa, Bert, and Broo IngridBellamour.jpg|Ingrid, Melissa, Bert, Ralph, Cedric, and Lady Baden-Baden Scan008.jpg|Model sheet A4902B66-785D-4E11-B7C4-AFAB2D7445A0.jpeg 85D0DA9F-B712-41F5-8E8F-468450380B30.jpeg 7B69A326-672D-4A8B-A47C-8A4B7B6F9C72.jpeg D52BBB13-2A5D-44A3-A99C-D165D937CC96.jpeg 1E814EA1-6BAC-4B24-8988-509EA0922655.png B9D97061-A19F-4919-8862-13B163D36DC4.png 662661A5-5C65-4672-8A7E-5AD71BECB28A.png 61642492-0295-4ECC-91D7-7FBFC8782E8D.png 491B95E0-C316-4BF3-BC2A-E227B51E6871.png 368F935C-EE60-4024-BBAF-E7864A53FD73.png A86CC17E-1390-426D-AA74-9E84EEB7C286.png 5AAC5113-9647-4800-BA9C-33451187CF53.png 28E56D50-8F2E-4AC2-95B7-55BCE9315ADE.jpeg F2F78AF3-885D-419F-B671-73079039257D.jpeg F9605684-8C73-465E-8C74-B07D7FE9A4C2.png 1AB3B55D-99E3-4F8D-A670-DBDDA20C9C8C.png 907C45AB-CCE9-489B-9667-2D03965ADC83.png A99AA4CD-211C-41D5-AEBB-FFDF52AF8399.png 459CB525-5C75-4812-9773-B7B9B1FEF4F3.jpeg CB4A1C8C-2561-4DD7-A3CC-B808FF9338AD.png 7B6E8C35-7CD5-4BFC-A580-867D976DFD87.png 7943BB34-BF45-4E81-8F30-9D638B2A88FA.jpeg B76F7CA9-140A-4144-A9A4-168A73B9DC31.png D7CCE5B3-86BF-44CD-BA53-9F7BADFE8661.png EB0823E3-9BA4-41DE-B487-262D98B18DE3.png 07CA0EC4-621A-4EA4-A20D-780E0B703ACD.png 2600294F-0D8C-4DC7-AD9B-E87D4F3C8632.png 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png 4F15A9C8-8F80-4385-BDF1-9CD19D6FE139.jpeg FE3C10BD-956B-4B74-9B40-C3276F7DC109.png 58F646D8-21FF-4155-8827-F8D07031B11F.png FCADA840-5D64-4E14-A58B-00C5D5AD6C84.png 7E973AEE-D2FE-471E-BE3A-E701CE105781.png 9E74D1F4-3299-49EB-B6C7-B002FE8E194F.png B140376B-13EB-4720-BA53-FDD52B0C81B0.png 14D8838A-9970-4ACB-A9C6-645E10CD3C12.jpeg 8C9F9AA5-AF34-4375-8F7A-C2385EF4C8A6.png 0CC4175D-EA17-4770-9FCD-797C8E567BF6.png 2E18704F-4543-4E8D-A3AF-81B3D8E75077.png CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png E93F8784-D68D-4FFA-95EF-1ECA63169D5C.jpeg 2D532471-9163-4EBF-8F22-E37B53582475.png FB2EC489-1D3C-43AC-8E68-701DCBE48F30.png 8AF68398-7B00-4F03-BB43-EC6C7A299380.png 7240E793-846B-480E-A0F2-CAC99AA2D498.png F912EA2E-7F02-4295-B05D-98908D31CC44.png AD824FE5-12E2-4173-A69A-74CCD216926A.png BC4A664B-36A7-4D4C-AE66-B4A8007448E1.png 322EDB25-4B53-4122-8397-03CEA859FAB9.png C4088F59-6540-4098-B44F-B22EC02940F7.png EA9F5200-E709-4996-9D50-BB5D5702CE07.png 19A772A5-0E3A-4BDC-BB2F-4484F2C3DBF4.png 81322E4F-09F7-4324-A3E8-081616A05A03.png E8FC06F4-5435-448A-A2F8-5C4C6111D6EC.png ADF7682A-4DC6-4CD3-A01F-A834D3F068A6.png F3223826-CA9A-41B4-857A-20BD27AFC3F5.png 0C3EA31C-EA6E-4DF2-9E97-A4F96F7770D2.png 87CB3F47-168F-45D4-9BB1-8EB68BA5D5F5.png 639782FD-C395-4152-BC6B-E04B4458D97E.png 6DACE240-75D9-4FE0-ACDE-10DA406BCA6F.png 3DF95181-7509-4EEF-B97E-E6FD82EB0216.png B8C7886E-BE90-4AC5-85AE-190FF6AF9F71.jpeg F0E83715-0F39-4288-AF6B-1E291CF7FCFD.jpeg 8D349EA0-84CC-4964-97E3-EA388795BB6F.png BFD0A629-813D-4782-8834-6B5A6361469D.jpeg 7297296D-D5E7-40CA-B33C-1C35EFE7DA49.png B7DB6A2E-A841-4559-9739-D4B6EC92B34E.jpeg 787DDDDD-73BE-458D-9F52-1F10BDA6C443.png|Melissa Raccoon.ing 34DC5E0B-88E0-437F-B7BF-F6D0E420BE74.png|Melissa Raccoon 9D658BAB-0FD7-4EBD-A868-968EB0131F7B.png A04C1F0D-5DC2-4260-8D55-FD78049F1EF1.png 7593AB8B-84A8-47BD-A72F-AA2AE0B979A7.jpeg CF26D733-50D9-4478-BDBD-ECD8357CA6EF.jpeg 57F00729-BEE9-459B-99D9-C31A5B9F2A1C.jpeg EFA8D69A-4331-4270-BD5D-1E3132428CD7.jpeg 294ACD4C-6F29-4276-8C39-BC6FDD34AE58.jpeg C69032AE-76D3-4FB1-B264-AEAD226A22F7.png 11612C45-74FB-414F-9B31-D580C9881E85.png 14E4D918-E52F-4D8A-BF78-1BB22440173D.png 1F832FD4-1FEA-4929-895F-D77C057C322A.png 6AE505D1-75CE-4148-8E8E-B882E55E8D2D.png 633FD1F4-CD54-4230-A53B-C52FFBEBB98C.png 8BD9E29E-801A-4772-9753-E1D3F2984FE4.png C1436590-6B31-4459-8F54-E3E9AF460EB1.png C28AA2A7-8AA4-43EE-AC47-A58517CA9B82.png FF22F2BC-2081-4878-8623-B1351A756E6B.png 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png 76F27AF9-F827-4181-B0A0-A84CDA3B8612.png 9B60C362-E325-4D73-8B09-B19B1D5F5305.png 9A170440-8663-4732-8B3B-2396DB162296.png FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png A205F7E5-76C0-47B5-8B2E-F974C25A420C.jpeg 5F2DCDC4-894F-4BC3-8372-4E2134A2052C.png 757E5392-BF2D-4FC9-AD51-91DADAA3C927.jpeg 6465A174-D76A-44FA-9CF6-C8A5098C99B4.png 566D1DB3-1D5C-45D2-BB6F-EFED4B7282E6.png 110EEE7A-F6F6-4F27-B30C-3F1C9ECB2923.png 740DD239-962A-45B6-B1D3-9F79EA5763F6.png BF7C6C26-3481-4AA6-8304-FC3874CB94D3.jpeg 2B45C6C3-BE17-4CC2-BEB7-DB44FD020CF4.png C2D84F00-B021-4162-8251-842FF3E4AD2F.png 9D8E10D0-499F-4CC1-A3F4-5344F37B1959.png DF137AEF-7585-4F56-B5C6-3FAF47181DDD.jpeg 499D901A-8CCE-457B-97C5-6F95DCA52C8C.jpeg F05EAC90-614F-47FC-BD66-76D8E2A153DA.png 0C54A79D-6B41-4241-B734-08B4070869AA.png 6929D969-D617-49EC-AC6D-6F6670F0B2E2.png 5D4EAC0C-2417-46B0-904C-FAA1DBFF4774.png 63548AF1-2334-4D16-B262-21390E433BFF.png 27719310-608B-487E-B3E9-7D58F2E2BA5D.png 3D764A77-5655-4E04-907A-4418D9BD8D9E.png D1BE503A-155A-4C5A-A90D-F9CEB576B2CB.png CC485F08-ACD8-4E44-BD77-8926D9260FB5.png E533A2D8-141D-41DF-A1FB-F1021303B484.png 6752969A-0934-4CE7-8ABE-C6C0F403A202.png 33D969A6-9F2A-4299-8613-A5F8E5D9C268.png 99E3CFFF-FA07-4500-AB5E-E52CCF39E93F.png 8A1B2A95-E66F-45AE-A5AB-AF274CBAE91E.png 416C6FCC-617D-4F42-B826-D016985F9DF3.jpeg A5A310FC-07EC-4F49-8118-AD876B8E4F5B.jpeg BD163B1B-5A86-49D3-ACFF-273699623DE9.jpeg Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Melissa Raccoon Category:Raccoons